Glad You Came
by Emzybear
Summary: An The Wanted fanfic!  What happens when the boys get a female opening act for their tour? Will they all become friends? Will a member of the band fall for her? Or will it all just end in tears?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of **Glad You Came.** I really hope you enjoy it!

The name of the oc is gonna be Annabelle Grace Carter. She is gonna be 17 years old!

Im also changing her looks, she now looks like: http:/disney-clipart(dot)com/high-school-musical/clipart/Gabriella-Montez/Gabriella-Montez12(dot)jpg

The outfit for this chapter: http:/disney-clipart(dot)com/high-school-musical/clipart/Gabriella-Montez/Gabriella-Montez8(dot)jpg

The bikini she takes: http:/s4(dot)thisnext(dot)com/media/largest_dimension/13B770A2(dot)jpg

Charlotte's bathing suit: http:/media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/little%20girl%20bathing%20suit/lizcoolmompicks/KidsInkTankini(dot)jpg

Alexander's bathing suit: http:/www(dot)kidsandchic(dot)com/product_images/i/352/IMG_6361_14199_zoom(dot)jpg

Oh! Don't forget to review! Reviews are like seeing the boys shirtless, they are very pleasing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

I woke up to alarm clock blaring. I sighed and threw a hand out and slapped the snooze button. I looked at the time. _10:30am. _I sighed knowing that if I wanted to be there on time, I should get up and started getting around. You see, I recieved a call last week asking if I wanted to be the opening act for The Wanted's tour. I of course said yes. I was a big fan of theirs, as was my niece and nephew who would be staying with me for the next two weeks cause their mum and dad, my sister and brother-in-law, was spending their anniversary in America, and I agreed to watch them. I got up and decided to take a quick shower before waking up the kids. I quickly grabbed my white robe and walked into my bathroom.

XxX

I quikly hopped out of the shower, dried my body and put on deodorant. I then pulled my robe on and walked into my room. I pulled on a white bra along with white lace panties. I picked out a floral cami, a lace top with short sleeves to go over it, white capris to went down to the middle of my calf. I grabbed my pink ballet flat looking shoes. I then preceded to put it all on. I then quickly dried my hair and it fell to my shoulders in curls. I put a little barette that was a white bow in my hair. I quickly put in my contacts. I then grabbed a huge beach bag from the bottom of my closet. I had promised Charlotte and Alexander that I would take them to the beach if they were good today.

Charlotte, or rather Lottie, was 6 years old and looked like the perfect mix of both her parents. She had her mum's black hair that fell down her back in ringlets, she had her dad's green eyes. Alexander, or rather Alex, was 10 years old. He had his dad's brown hair that fell shaggily above his eyebrows. He had his mum's dark brown eyes. Both his and Lottie have a nicely tanned skin.

I quickly packed my white, black and gold design bikini. I quickly threw in three huge towels. I also packed a bottle of sunscreen knowing Elizabeth, my sister and Lottie's and Alex's mum, would kill me if they were sun burned. I quickly took my phone off the charge and put it inside my white cross-the-body purse. I made sure I had some money for food later. I made my way down the stairs to put my purse and beach bag on the couch and headed upstairs to wake Alex, he was the easiest to wake.

I quickly made my way to the first guest bedroom and saw Alex spread out on the bed tangled in the covers. I quickled moved to sit on the side of the bed. I gently nudged him.

"Alex, sweetie, it's time to wake up." I said gently shaking him. He let out a tiny groan and poked his head out of the covers and blinked a few times.

"Auntie Anna?" He asked grogily.

I smiled. "Hey bud, it's time to get up." I said sitting him up. I moved over to the dresser and puled out a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a Lion King design on it, a pair of white socks and little sneakers, and lastly a grey jacket.

"Hurry up Alex, put these clothes on. Remember what you promised me yesterday? If you dont get up, you won't be going to the beach later." I said warning him. He quickly hopped out of bed and began pulling on the clothes I laid out. I chuckled, grabbed his bathing shorts and sandals. His bathing shorts were plaid with a drawstring and on the side of the right leg said 'I love the beach.' I then moved to the guest room across the hall which held Lottie. I opened the door and saw her hidden beneath the covers. I laughed. I moved over to the bed and threw the blankets off. I nudged her.

"Lottie, It's time to wake up...if you don't, we cant go to the beach later." I told her.

She quickly popped up and gave me a tired smile. "Morning Auntie Anna."

I smiled, "Morning sweetie." I moved to the dresser and got out a pair of dark jeans, a pink shirt with a large red heart in the middle, a jean jacket, white socks with pink converse that matched her shirt. I quickly helped her get dressed. I then grabbed her colorful one piece bathing suit and a pair of sandals for her to wear at the beach. I grabbed her hand and lead her down the hall where we caught up with Alex. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly made some oatmeal for them and made me a few pieces of bacon and a couple eggs. I handed them their oatmeal and theychowed down. I quickly followed suit, eating my bacon and eggs.

XxX

I quickly pulled my purse on and picked up Lottie and grabbed the beach bag and moved it to where it was hanging off my wrist. I then grabbed my keys and walked out the door, Alex following behind. I quickly locked the door and headed out to my car which was a red 2012 GMC Acadia Crossover Vehicle Five Door. I quickly put the kids in their car seats and got in the drivers seat and started the ten minute ride to The Wanted's house where I will be meeting with the boys and their manager. As I pulled up their driveway and turned the car off, I looked back at the kids and smiled. They had fallen asleep in their carseats. It was such an adorable sight sight that I decided to tweet it to my sister. I brought my phone and quickly took a picture and posted it.

**AnnabelleCarter: Such an adorable sight, wish ElizabethParker was here to see it!**

I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and got out of the car.

I quickly ran around the car and opened the car door and moved to get inside crouching down. I moved to crouch infront of Alex. I unbuckled his seat and shook his shoulder gave a tiny moan and opened his eyes. I grinned as he rubbed his little hands against his eyes.

"Hey sweetie. You have to get up now, so I can get Lottie out, okay?" I told his softly. He nodded. I backed out of the car and helped him out. I moved back into the car and unbuckled Lottie, which in turn woke her up. She let out a tiny yawn and gave me a tired smile.

"Hey butterfly. It's time to get up, here here." I told her. She nodded tiredly and I stepped out of the van and she climbed out and raised her arms out to me. I sighed and picked her up. I then shut the car door, grabbed Alex's hand and walked up the sidewalk and up the front stairs and onto the porch. I shifted Lottie to my right hip and knocked with my right hand.

It was a few minutes before a woman opened the door. This must be Jayne, the boys's manager. She smiled and looked surprised as she spotted Lottie and Alex.

She grinned and put her hand out. "You must be Annabelle. Im Jayne." She told me. I shook her hand and smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Jayne. Hope you don't mind but I'm stuck babysitting my niece and nephew for a few weeks, while my sister and brother in law are away for their anniversary." I told her. She nodded and stepped aside to let us through. She shut the door behind us. She led us down the hallway. I was really nervous! I was about to meet the boys!

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy! Sorry about that but I wanted to leave you interested! Please review, I would like to hea your thoughts! The next chapter probably wont be out until Spring Break (about two weeks from now)! Sorry! I'll be really busy with school and stuff dealing with Prom seeing as I still have to find a dress in less than a month! You can follow me on Twitter at: ItssEmilee


	2. READ! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A\n: okay, so Im kinda a new fan to the Wanted. Discovered them last month. So I still have to go through the Wanted Wednesdays, but Im going to try and write this and try to get their personalities right. Im sorry if I get them wrong!  
>Im also sorry if I used any EnglishBritish slang wrong, if I do please inbox me or review and I'll fix it right away!  
>If I use any of the slang wrong, please tell me, thanks!<br>Don't forget to fan, comment, and vote!

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Chapter 2:**_

As she lead us down the hallway, she asked, "Are you thirsty? Would you care for anything to drink?" She asked politely.  
>"A pop for me, and two glasses of milk for the kids would be ace*." I told her smiling, hiking Lottie up higher on my hip. She led me into the large living room where the boys were all spread out and where my mum was talking to one of them. Yep, that's right, my mum is my manager.<p>

As I let go of Alex's hand and set Lottie down, they ran over to my mum yelling, "Nana!" She grinned as they ran over to her and englufed them in a hug. I walked over to her smiling.

She looked up at me grinning. "My little Annie, come here and give your mum a hug, darling." She told me. I grinned and engulfed her in a hug. My mum was young looking. (A/n: I picture her mum as either Eva Longoria or Constance Marie) She was only 39. She had my older sister when she was 16.

"Hi mumma." I told her sighing softly into her hug. I swear my mum gives the best hugs. I pulled back and turned to the boys. They were all staring at the scene in front of them. I flashed them a smile.

"Hello, Im Annabelle, as you probably have already been told." I said with a wave. One by one the boys stood up.

Tom walked up to me with a grin and his eyes glinting with mischief. "Welcome to The Wanted Family." He said giving me a hug picking me up off the floor.

I giggled and struggled. "C-Can't breathe." I stammered out. Max pulled Tom off o me. I flashed him a grin and straightened my clothes.

Max then pulled me into a hug. "Like Tom said, welcome to the family. Hope you can handle it." He said pulling back and winked.

I laughed. "I think I can handle it." I replied with a wink. He chuckled his dark eyes twinkling. I then turned to the next person which happened to be Nathan. I looked up and our gazes locked. His blue-green eyes felt like they were looking straight into my soul. I could feel myself start blushing. I broke our gaze for a moment.

"Can't wait to start working with you." Nathan said pulling me into a light hug. His hug made me feel warm and safe, like nothing could ever happen, while I was in his arms. I pulled back. I cant wait to start working with all of you guys too." I told them. Jay then walked up to me holding something in his arm.

"Meet Neytiri." He said holding the thing to my face. I squeaked staring at the lizard looking back at me. I took a few steps backward.

"It's nice to meet her. It's nice meeting all of you." I said looking at them all. Jayne then walked into the room with my pop and Lottie's and Alex's milk. I took the drinks from her and set them on the table. I took an empty seat nect to Nathan and Alex climbed into my lap while mum held Lottie.

"Boys meet my niece and nephew Charlotte, who goes by Lottie, and Alexander, who goes by Alex. Lottie is 4 and Alex is 7." I told them. They all grinned at the kids.

"Shall we get started?" Jayne asked taking a seat between Jay and mum.

* * *

><p>An: Well, what did you think? I promise the next chapter will be longer than this. Don't forget to vote, comment, and fan!

English slang used:

*Ace- meaning awesome


	4. Chapter 3

A/n: Okay, here is the songs that are on Annabelle's first album that's already out in the UK and will be coming out in America the day after The Wanted's.

1. Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens

2. Sneaker Night by Vanessa Hudgens

3. Been there All Along by Miley Cyrus

4. The Climb by Miley Cyrus

5. Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato

6. Unbroken by Demi Lovato

7. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

8. Lightweight by Demi Lovato

9. No One by Aly & AJ

10. Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez

11. When I look at You by Miley Cyrus

12. Sticks and Stones by Aly & AJ

I tried to do a mix of kinda acoustic, piano and some not acoustic or piano! Anyway, please enjoy! Also, just saw I skipped Siva's intro! My bad! Please bear with me seeing as Im still trying to get their personalities down! Changing Alex's and Lottie's ages: Alex is now 7 and Lottie is now 4!

_Disclaimer: I dont know anything except Annabelle and her family!_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3:<strong>

Siva then walked from downstairs. He gave me a smile as a hello. I waved at him. He took an empty seat beside Max.

"Okay, so you have decided to tour with the boys right?" Jayne asked looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded, "That's correct." I said bouncing Alex on my knees.

"Alright, so we will get started on the details for the tour and get back to you as soon as possible.

"Also, we were wondering we have an offer for an interview and was wondering if you wanted to join the boys and announce that you would be touring together." She asked looking at me and mum.

Mum and I looked at each other. I nodded.

"She has nothing planned for like a few weeks so she would be delighted." Mum told Jayne. She nodded grinning. We discussed the plans for about twenty minutes.

"So the boys have planned to perform in Las Vegas for Spring Break." Jayne said. My head whipped up in a flash.

"Really? So am I. I perform on Wednesday night." I told them happily. The boys grinned.

"Really? So do we!" Jay said grinning.

"Maybe we can hang out. When does your flight leave?" Nathan asked. It was Monday so I only had two days. Mum was suppose to watch the kids while I flew down there for a few days.

"I leave tomorrow night at 2am." I told them. They grinned and wooped excitedly!

"So do we!" Max said cheering.

"That's awesome! Maybe we can head to the airport together." I told them grinnined. They nodded and looked to Jayne for approval. She looked at all of us and grinned.

"Alright." She said. We grinned.

"Can you play us a song?" Jay asked.

Alex looked up at me with huge eyes. "Play Papa's song Auntie Anna."

I nodded. "Alright, do you have a guitar I can borrow?" I asked looking around at them. Tom got up and brought a guitar out of another room and handed it to me. I took it and moved Alex gently off my lap. "Why dont you go sit on nana's lap for a minute."I told him. He nodded and moved to sit on mum's lap. I brought the guitar onto my lap and started strumming the chords.

_**(A/n: The song about to be played is Been There All Along by Miley Cyrus)**_

_Sunrise and I lifted my head  
>Then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed<br>Sunset and you're feeling okay  
>'Cause you smiled at the letter that I sent you today<br>And I can't wait 'til I see you again  
>And we'll both say remember when<br>The band played on the 4th of July  
>And you held me on your shoulders way up high<em>

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
><em><span>And if an ocean lies between us<span>_  
><em><span>I'll send a message across the sea<span>_  
><em><span>That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright<span>_  
><em><span>I believe that you were listening to my song<span>_  
><em><span>You're with me, you've been here all along<span>_

_Back then, you walked me to school_  
><em><span>Told me to be careful and I followed the rules<span>_  
><em><span>Fast forward, you taught me to drive<span>_  
><em><span>You gave me the keys and we went for a ride<span>_  
><em><span>And I can't wait 'til I see you again<span>_  
><em><span>And we both say remember when<span>_  
><em><span>I'm holding on to moments like that<span>_  
><em><span>And I know that they're coming back<span>_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
><em><span>And if an ocean lies between us<span>_  
><em><span>I'll send a message across the sea<span>_  
><em><span>That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright<span>_  
><em><span>I believe that you were listening to my song<span>_  
><em><span>You're with me, you've been here all along<span>_

_All along the way, I keep you in my heart and in my prayers_  
><em><span>You'll always be the one who cares the most<span>_  
><em><span>Counting on the day I see you running out to say<span>_  
><em><span>I missed you, I missed you<span>_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
><em><span>And if an ocean lies between us<span>_  
><em><span>I'll send a message across the sea<span>_  
><em><span>That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright<span>_  
><em><span>I believe that you were listening to my song<span>_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
><em><span>And if an ocean lies between us<span>_  
><em><span>I'll send a message across the sea<span>_  
><em><span>That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright<span>_  
><em><span>I believe that you were listening to my song<span>_  
><em><span>You're with me<span>_  
><em><span>'Cause you're with me, you've been here all along<span>_  
><em><span>You've been here all along<span>_

As I finshed the song, I looked at my mum. She was smiling proudly at me.

"That was beautiful." Nathan said from beside me.

I turned my head to look at him, getting lost in his amazing blue-green eyes once more. "Thanks, I wrote it for my dad and others that are in the same situation." I told them handing the guitar back to Tom. He sat it beside the couch he was sitting on.

"The same situation?" Siva asked. I looked up hearing his voice for the first time.

I nodded. "I was born in America, my dad joined the military when I was two. He was in it until I was 12. I wrote the song when I was eleven. When he left the military, we moved here and have been here ever since." I said looking at mum. She grinned at me.

"Her dad was just about in tears, when she sang it to him and told him, it was about him." Mum said winking at me with a few tears in her eyes. I grinned and mouthed 'I love you.'

She mouthed, 'I love you too darling.' I felt eyes on me and turned to my right and saw Nathan staring at me. He gave me a quick wink. I grinned blushing lightly and looked away.

Mum looked at her watch and then moved Lottie and Alex off her lap. "I have to go. Your father will be home soon." She said looking at me. I nodded and stood up.

I gave her a huge hug. "Alright, be safe. Tell dad I said hey." I told her kissing her cheek.

"Of course. And you be careful with Alex and Lottie, your sister would kill you if something happened to them." She said giving me a look.

I put my hands on my hips offended. "You loose a kid once and suddenly everyone thinks you cant take care of them." I huffed.

She looked at me. "He was three!" She said.

"What happened?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well when I was 14, I had to watch Alex. We went to the mall to shop for a bit. I might have gotten distracted by a person in a carrot costume and when I looked back down at Alex. He was gone. But luckily he hadnt gotten far when a woman who had seen me with him brought back over to me." I said blushing. The boys burst into laughter. I pouted.

"Anyways, I promise nothing will happen to them. Im taking them to Clacton Beach when we're done here." I told them over the boys' laughter. Once I said beach they stopped.

"Ooh, the beach! Can we join you?" Max asked sitting up straight.

"Sure, that way we can get to know each other better." I told them with a smile. They cheered.

Mum nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tommorrow when you drop the kids off before the flight. Love you angel." Mum said before leaning down and giving the kids a hug and kiss.

"I'll ring* you with the gen*." I told nodded and then left.

I turned to the kids and grinned. "Who's ready to go to the beach?" I asked excitedly.

The two kids started jumping around yelling, "Me!"

I threw my head back for a moment and laughed. I looked down at them with sparling eyes. "Yep, we're going to have a smashing* time!" I told the kids ruffling their hair.

I looked up to the boys. "I can fit about 4 other people in my car, but someone will have to drive alone." I told them. "Unless, like a few of you ride with me and the others drive in a separate car." I said raising an eyebrow. They all looked around and finally Siva looked at me.

"I'll ride in a different car with Max and Jay." he told me. I nodded and looked over at Nathan and Tom.

"Guess that means your stuck with me." I told them with a wink. They chuckled.

I looked at them annd then at the kids. "Okay, so is everyone ready to hit the road?" I asked.

Alex pulled at my shirt. I bent down to his level. "Auntie Anna, I have to take a waz*." I looked up at Jayne.

"Bathroom is down the hall, its the first door you come to." She told me pointing down a hallway. Alex started walking in that direction. "Do you need me to come with you?" I asked just in case. He turned back to me and huffed, "I don't need help! Im a big boy!" He told me glaring. The boys chuckled. I threw my hands up like i had been just caught by the police, "Okay, holler if you need me." I told him. He nodded and then disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked down at Lottie. "Do you need to use the bathroom too before we go?" I asked. She shook her head and then raised her hands up to me. I sighed and bent down to pick her up. She had settled on my hip and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. I held her tight to me. Alex finally emerged after a few minutes. "Did you wash your hands?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He nodded, his hair falling to his eyes. I looked up to Tom and Nathan.

"We'll stop by your houses to get your swim trunks before we head to the beach. But before we do, if you have to use the bathroom, I suggest you do it now. Im not stopping on the way there." I told them. They fought to get to the bathroom. I laughed and sat back down moving Lottie to my lap. I brought out my phone and decided to get on Twitter.

I pulled it up and started a new tweet. **AnnabelleCarter: Got some BIG news! Can't wait to tell you guys! Hopefully you guys will love it! x**

I clicked the send button and watched as millions of fans retweeted and replied asking what the news is. I l absouletly adored my fans. They are the reason Im where I am right now. I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world. I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up as Tom walked back into the room. he relocated in Nathan's seat.

"So where are their parents?" Tom asked nodding to where Lottie was playing with the end of my long hair that came pastmy chest and at Alex who was drinking the rest of his milk.

"They are in America for their anniversary." I told him smiling at Lottie who grinned up at me with her innocent wide brown eyes. I tapped her nose and she hid her face in my shirt giggling. I smiled fondly. I looked up to see that Nathan had returned was leaning against the doorway watching me. I tilted one side of my mouth up in a half smile. He smiled back. I stood up.

I turned to Jayne. "Well Im afraid this is where I take my leave." I told her giving her a grin. She nodded, walking over and giving me a hug that could rival my mum's.

"You are welcome here anytime." She told me before backing up.

"Alex, come on hun, it's time to go." I told him. He looked up and quickly jumped up and took my free hand. I smiled and turned to Tom and Nathan.

"Well let's head to your places then we can hit the road to the beach." I told them.

"Alright." Nathan said following as I led them outside.

* * *

><p>An: Cliffy! Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I spent multiple hours on this! And mind you, I worked very hard and am pretty tired! Also, sorry for any mistakes, I am too tired and it's too late (it's12:30am right now) to go back through and edit any things I might have messed up on! I also know it's not very long, but I already have the outline of the next chapter set up! I won't have a new chapter up for the rest of this month! Sorry!

English/British slang used in this chapter:

* 1. Ring-call

- information

3. Smashing- terrific

4. Waz- pee


End file.
